A Strange Situation
by Shrek5u
Summary: Girls be cray, or at least I thought so when I typed this in seventh grade.
1. Chapter 1

I was lying on my bed, right after I had taken a steaming hot shower. I soon fell asleep from the comfort of warmth and exhaustion. When I awoke, or when it felt like I had awakened, there were three things wrong with my current situation:

1. I couldn't see anything, even when I opened my eyes.

2. I couldn't move my body, no matter how much I struggled.

3. I was naked.

Even though I already sort of knew that I wasn't going to be able to escape, I still struggled. I couldn't scream for help because then the person who found me would see how I was, and then I would probably only be punished. Or something worse could happen.

As I continued to struggle to escape, I heard somebody quietly enter the room. I heard the door shut behind them, and then the slow footsteps on the carpeted floor. I struggled even more violently than before. They slowly came closer to the bed I lay in.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I yelled, still struggling violently with what I now realized were handcuffs. The person didn't respond for several seconds.

"Stop struggling, I'm not going to let you escape." The voice sounded very feminine, and I realized that the person doing all of this to me was a woman. I couldn't recognize the voice.

Before I could say another word, the woman brought her lips to mine, and we shared a long and passionate kiss, her tongue slipping through my lips, breaking into the fortress of my mouth. My nipples were hard with excitement.

After what seemed like hours, her lips left mine, and I felt her hot mouth trail down my neck, making me shudder with pleasure. Her lips finally reached my nipples. Her mouth slowly enclosed on one of them. I moaned. Her tongue danced around my breast, making me moan louder and louder. She did this to my other nipple, too, making my body feel hotter than ever before felt, and my pussy was getting hotter and wetter by the second.

After this her lips trailed down lower and lower, gently passing over my pubic hair, and now stopping at my pussy. She brought her index and middle fingers up to my lips and spread them, causing me to gasp. Her tongue slowly made contact with the inside of my pussy, causing such sweet and electric friction. I could no longer think about anything except her and her mouth. I kept thrusting my hips into her, wanting more and more.

I soon had an orgasm, my bodily fluids spraying all over her face, my scream of joy so loud it would make thunder sound quiet. My heart was racing, and yet again I struggled to escape from the handcuffs that chained me to the soft bed. Except this time I struggled because I wanted more, to feel that lovely friction again, and to experience another long and wonderful orgasm.

"You taste really good." The beautiful voice said. If I hadn't been blushing before, I definitely was now. "Would you like some more?"

"Yes, please." I said softly, my cheeks now a crimson red, my excitement building again, my nipples once again erect. She chuckled softly.

"If that is your wish, then I shall." She said. But this time, she unlocked one of my handcuffs. I reached up to grab her, but she pinned my free arm to the bed. She then locked my hand so that my body was now twisted, my head to the pillow, but my stomach facing the ceiling. She quickly moved to my legs and repeated this process; so that I was now face-down on the bed.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, my voice muffled a little by the pillow. I turned my face to the side so that I was able to breathe better.

"You're going to find out very soon." She said, and chuckled a little more. I now felt her tongue on the back of my neck, circling around my pulse. Once again, I wasn't able to think very clearly. Her hot mouth slowly went down my spine, causing my body to involuntarily shiver once again. Her mouth soon reached my waist-line, pausing for a moment or two.

She put her hands onto my anus cheeks, and it now felt as if all four of my cheeks were blushing crimson red. She moved her hands farther apart from each other, so that my anus was now fully exposed. Her mouth came slowly towards it, until her tongue brushed against the hole. She suddenly penetrated me with her tongue, circling around the inside.

"Ah! What are you doing?! That's a dirty place!" I screamed. But I knew that I had showered a few hours previously, so that it wasn't dirty at all. Or at least what felt like a few hours ago, as I had no idea what time it really was. I definitely didn't want her to stop, however, because the friction felt wonderful.

Her tongue continued to circle around the inside of my anus, until I could take no more, and I once again released my bodily fluids onto her now soaked face. She slowly brought her tongue out, leaving an intense feeling behind. She slowly brought her face towards mine, and if I hadn't been wearing a blindfold, I would have seen her beautiful, wet face.

"Can I please have more?" I asked. The feeling was so powerful that I knew I needed to experience more. Once again she laughed like an angel.

"Of course you can." She said. She slowly got out of the bed and walked across the room to something. I could hear her rummaging through something.

"Where did you go?" I said with fear in my voice. I didn't want her to leave yet. Once again, I heard her quietly laugh as she pulled out what she had been looking for.

"I just needed to get something." She said, and I heard her chuckle again before she walked back over to my naked form.

She didn't bother with any foreplay this time, and I heard a low vibration turn on. Before I could ask what she had brought over, she put the vibrator onto the lips of my pussy. She slowly slid what felt like a slimy, bumpy, and somewhat cold stick inside, which was vibrating. I gasped. I moaned. It was as if each thing she did was better than the last.

I soon realized that it must be a vibrator, as there was nothing else that worked like this, or felt as good as this. I also realized that she must have been using it earlier, because it had been slimy. This made me reach a climax very quickly, but she still didn't take it out. Instead, I heard her turn on another vibrator.

She put this vibrator into my ass, which now stretched because of the penetration that had occurred earlier. She also now slid both vibrators in and out of my holes very rapidly, causing me to have orgasms very rapidly and in succession with one another. She did this for what felt like hours, but eventually switched off the vibrators and took them out.

"There's one last thing I have to do." The woman whispered into my ear, her breath like the scent of freshly picked strawberries.

"What is that?" I asked, my heart still racing, my face still red, my nipples still hard, and my pussy still wet.

"I'm going to show you who I am." She said. Her hands reached behind my head and slowly started to untie the blindfold.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to find myself covered with sweat, laying in my bed, with no woman staring down at me, no handcuffs, and fully clothed. Now that I was able to think about what I had dreamt about, I realized how weird it was that something like that had been part of my dreams. I shivered as I realized how bad that dream had been. I had been locked in a room with a woman who had raped me and made it seem like I had enjoyed it. But the worst part was how real all of it had felt.

I finally decided what to do first: take a shower and wash my sheets. I grabbed the sweat-drenched sheets and placed them into the room's laundry basket, undressed, and entered the shower, making the temperature as cold as possible to wash all the sweat off. I then changed the temperature to hot and thoroughly shampooed and conditioned my hair. I then changed into clean clothes and added the sweaty clothes to the basket with my sheets. I checked the time. It was 6:30 AM, and the sun was beginning to rise.

I decided that the only one I could talk to was the Lord, so I kneeled down next to the window and clasped my hands into a praying position. _Do you know why I had such a strange dream? Is it possible that Satan is trying to entice me? If so, is there anything I can do to stop him? Please answer me soon._ I then stood up and added clean sheets to my bed.

I quietly walked out of the room down to the front doors of the school was. I went out of the doors and walked over to the greenhouse. I went inside and examined all of the beautiful flowers, some of them just beginning to bloom in the warm light of early August. I go to a catholic school, so there are less holidays and longer school years.

As the memory of last night's dream returned, I could only think one thing: why was I dreaming of such strange things? I knew I would have to tell one of the ministers soon, because I knew it wasn't good to dream of things as dirty as this. I sighed. _Sooner is better than later._ I thought and walked over to the cathedral. I opened the door to find the Head Sister praying silently to a giant statue of Mary.

I silently walked over to her and prayed with her. After a few minutes of praying, she realized that I stood next to her.

"Hello, there. You're up quite early. Is something the matter?" She asked with a concerned look on her aged face.

"Well, I had a strange dream last night, and I was wondering if somebody could tell me why." I said softly, staring into her eyes.

"What kind of dream was this, then?" She asked, staring directly into my eyes, as if she could see into my mind.

"Um, I was handcuffed to a bed, and this woman came in and she did sinful things to me." I said, no longer able to look her in the eyes.

"I see…" She said, thinking about what I had said. "Do you know who this woman was?"

"No, because she had put a blindfold over my eyes, so I was unaware of my surroundings." I replied.

"Well, I'm not sure what to tell you about that, but I can assure you that I'll pray for you, and keep doing good things, and you probably won't have any more strange dreams." She said, and gave me a smile.

"Thanks, Sister, I think I'll do that." I said, smiling back at her as I left the cathedral. When I got to my room, I flopped down onto my bed and fell asleep, dreaming of nothing in particular.

When I woke up again, I checked the time and saw that it was time for breakfast, so I headed down to the cafeteria to eat. There were many girls already inside of the cafeteria, so I got my food and sat down at a random table. I'm not very popular, and nobody noticed when I sat down, so I just sat quietly, eating my food and half-listening to the conversations going on around me.

The bell eventually rang for the first class of the day, so I walked to my Biblical Studies class. When the bell rang, the teacher closed the door and we all said the Pledge of Allegiance. We then sat down and listened to the lecture the teacher was presenting to us. I made sure to participate whenever I could, because I knew I wanted to follow the Sister's advice.

When the bell rang, we all went to the second class of the day. I tried to walk quickly to English. In this class, I had quite a bit of trouble trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, because I'm not very good at English. The worst part, though, was that we had a test today. I had studied, but I still wasn't very successful on the test, and I had the feeling I would be disappointed with myself when I got my test grade back.

Once again the bell rang, and everybody headed to their third class of the day. Mine was French, which isn't a very hard language for me, but I kept almost spacing out because we didn't really do much in that class. Still, I tried my best to stay focused, because I knew that if I was bad then I might have weird and sinful dreams again, which didn't sound appealing to me.

For the fourth time that day, the bell rang and everybody headed to the cafeteria for lunch. For me, lunch was a lot like breakfast had been sitting quietly at a table, not noticed by anybody. Considering how many people they had to serve, the school's lunches were actually pretty appetizing. Soon the bell that marked the fourth class of the day rang, and I headed to Japanese.

Japanese is an easy language for me. This is because I'm a fluent speaker, and because I was actually born and raised in Japan. I was sent to this academy for high school because very high grades are needed to enter this school, and my parents thought it would be the opportunity of a lifetime, so the shipped me off to France so I could start learning at this all-girls academy.

The bell that marked the start of my last class of the day finally rang, and I went to the locker room to change into my gym uniform. We then went outside to do laps around the track many times in a row for most of the class period, and afterwards we played tennis, which is my favorite sport.

The school day finally ended at around 4:00 PM, and I walked up to my room. I got onto my computer and logged into my email account to check if my parents had written anything to me. Before making me come here, my parents had told me to check my email every day I was here, and they've been writing me every day since then, sometimes having a full-length conversation, always telling me how much they missed me and how proud they were of me for getting into this school.

My mother's parents are catholic, and my father's parents are Jewish, so I ended up being raised catholic: going to church every week, praying, celebrating Christmas, and doing all the other things most catholic families do. I didn't even find out my dad was Jewish until I was ten years old, when I heard my parents arguing over a Christmas tree. Ever since then my mom has always made a special day for us to out and shop for a large, evergreen tree that would fit inside the small house we shared.

I had one unread message from my mother inside my inbox, the subject of the message being "I miss you!" and the message saying:

Your father and I miss you very much! We're very proud of you for getting into such a nice school. We hope you're doing well there.

Love,

Mom and Dad

I clicked on "Create Message" and wrote "I love this school! All the people here are so nice! I've made many new friends here! I miss you guys too!" I sent the message to them, and then realized how much of the message was just words to make my parents worry less about me, and I knew I needed to get some more friends soon.

I walked outside of my room to see a girl sitting in the hallway, reading a book to herself, her face glued to the pages.

"Hello." I said and smiled at her. At first, she didn't hear me. I said hello again a few seconds later. She jumped.

"Are you talking to me?" The girl asked, looking at me. I nodded. "Oh, then hello!" She said, smiling back at me. She was shorter than I was, which isn't saying much because I'm about 130 centimeters tall, which is pretty tall for a girl of my race and age.

"This is my room." She said, pointing at a door next to her. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure!" I said. She knocked on the door, and after a few seconds of silence, we entered. Inside a girl was reading a manga while wearing headphones. The girl I had just met walked over to the girl on the bed and shook her arm lightly, causing the girl on the bed to look up from the book she was reading. She took her headphones out of her ears and looked around to see me.

"Jamie that's my new friend, um… what's your name again?" She asked me.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you earlier, my name's June." I said. _I can't believe I forgot to tell her my name!_ I thought to myself.

"No problem! Anyway, Jamie," she said, looking back over at her roommate, "this is my new friend, June, and June," she added, looking towards me again, "My name's Rose, and this is my roommate, Jamie!"

"Hello!" I said, smiling at the two girls. Jamie nodded. For some reason, Jamie looked sad, or perhaps it was boredom, because I couldn't really tell by the expression on her face. She went back to reading her book, as if there was nobody else in the room.

"I'm sorry she's acting so morose right now." Rose whispered into my ear. "She's really nice if you get to know her." Perhaps if I had known how true what Rose had just said to me was, I might have left the room at that moment. But I didn't, and so I stayed in Rose's and Jamie's room.

Rose and I talked for many hours, Jamie quietly reading her book on her bed. Rose had a lot to say, though most of it was just gossip she heard. I found out that Rose and Jamie were in there first year of high school like me, and that they had known each other since they were in first grade, and that they had been best friends ever since then.

"I'm going to go take a walk." Said Jamie, and she left the room without another word to either of us. Rose watched sadly as her friend left the room and shut the door behind her, into the now dark hallway.

"Is something the matter with her?" I asked Rose, looking at her sad face. She looked at me and smiled, her eyes looking watery, as if she would burst into tears soon.

"Ever since I've met Jamie, she's acted so sad around other people, especially during school. Even though I've been her friend for so long, I still don't entirely understand why she does so. It's especially strange because when we're alone, she acts much happier, as if she becomes a new person. I just wish I knew why." Rose replied, tears now falling down her cheeks.

I wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry; I believe that she's a good person on the inside." I said, smiling at Rose. I wiped the tears from her face.

"Thanks, June." She said. She glanced over at the clock. It was 5:30 PM, almost time for dinner. "Let's go to dinner now. Jamie's probably already down there, waiting for us."

We walked down to the cafeteria together, Rose's original happy personality returning to her as we chatted once more about random gossip she had collected. When we got into the cafeteria, there were already many girls talking loudly and happily, waiting for dinner to officially start. Jamie sat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria alone, once again reading the book she had been reading earlier. We sat down next to her.

There were already people sitting on the other side of the table, talking quietly to one another, occasionally glancing up to see Jamie, her figure still and quiet, focused entirely on her book. When Rose and I sat down, they saw Rose and directed their conversation towards her now, totally ignoring me and Jamie.

At 6:00 PM a bell rung that told people it was time for dinner. The cafeteria grew silent as the head sister walked inside, standing in the middle of all of the tables.

"Thank you." She said, and then started the prayer: "Lord, thank you for the feast you have provided for us. We also thank you for being in our hearts today and we hope that you embrace the hearts of those being seduced into the grasp of Satan even tighter to protect them with your being. Amen."

"Amen." Everybody sitting in the cafeteria repeated in unison. After this, people gathered into the food line to be served. Everyone did, in fact, except for Jamie, who still sat motionless in her chair, her eyes glued to the words of her book. When Rose and I returned to our seats, the conversations started up again. Rose sometimes glanced over at Jamie, who sat still for the remainder of dinner.

When dinner ended, everybody left to their rooms. I said goodbye to Rose and Jamie and went into my room. As soon as I entered, I stripped my clothes off and ran into the temperature, turning the temperature to hot. I still felt dirty from what had happened last night. Like this morning, I shampooed and conditioned my hair.

I got out of the shower and climbed into my bed, the fresh smell of the clean sheets I replaced wafted into my nostrils. My conscience mind was slowing down, as I felt my muscles relax and my heartbeat slow. I almost fell asleep, but a loud knock on the door startled me.

"Come in!" I called out, not wanting to leave my bed. I heard the door open and shut, the person locking the door behind them. I looked up to see that it was Jamie.

"Hello, Jamie! What brings you here?" I asked, getting up from the comfort of my bed. She didn't respond, but simply walked over to my bed. Before I could ask what she was doing, she had pinned my arms to my sheets, quickly taking out handcuffs to shackle my arms to the railing of the bed. She did the same to my legs, keeping my legs spread just enough for somebody looking to see my panties.

"What do you think you're-"I started to yell, before she forcefully shoved a ball-gag into my mouth, smothering the sound of my voice.

"Don't you recognize me?" She whispered into my ear. It was the voice of the person who had put me in a situation similar to the one I was in now, but something was different about it, though I couldn't tell what. I started to struggle violently like I had last night.

"Stop struggling, I'm not going to let you escape." She whispered with a cold tone in her voice, much different from the sweet voice I had heard last night. Realizing she was correct, my tears now fell freely from my eyes, now aware of how bad my situation was.

She forced her lips onto mine, shoving her tongue into my mouth. She made-out with me for about a minute before her hands grabbed the buttons of my shirt, ripping them off. She then ripped off my bra. Right when her lips made contact with my nipple, the door opened and a person that looked like Jamie walked inside. The girl on top of me looked over, too.

"GET OFF OF HER, YOU BITCH!" The Jamie that had just walked in yelled with an extremely powerful rage. The Jamie on top of me transformed into a bird-like creature, fire sprouting out of its tail as it flew towards the Jamie at the door, screeching as it did so. Fortunately for myself, I had gotten my head out of the way of the fire just in time, the flame somehow ineffective on my sheets.

The demonic bird continued to speed towards Jamie. When Jamie was about to be struck, she ducked quickly, the bird running into the wall, their beak getting stuck inside. Jamie pulled out a sword that was at least 10 feet long from thin air. She sliced the humongous sword through the head of the bird. Instead of blood instantly spurting out like you would expect to happen, the bird imploded into nothing when the blade went through. After doing this, Jamie ran over to me and removed the ball-gag from my mouth.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a beautiful voice, exactly like the voice of the woman I had met last night. Because of the shock I was experiencing from what I had just been through, I wasn't able to speak for a few seconds.

"What was that thing?" I whispered with a terrified voice. Jamie didn't respond for several seconds.

"It was something satanic." She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused by how she had responded. For a moment, she just stared down at my half-naked body, as if in a trance.

"I can't tell you now, because we need to get out of here." She said, cutting the chains of the handcuffs keeping me on the bed. I still only looked up into her face in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I can't just leave, I have to keep learning, and if I stop emailing my parents, they'll worry about me!" I said hysterically, realizing what was happening.

"I'm sorry, but we must leave now." She said in a firm voice. Before I could object any further, she grasped one of my now free hands and snapped her fingers with her other hand. Everything went dark for a few seconds, and I felt my atoms scatter. As quickly as the darkness had washed over me, however, my vision returned to me, and I saw that I now stood inside of a room with strange technology covering the walls. I still had nothing covering my breasts.

"Where am I?" I asked in awe as I continued to stare at my surroundings. It was as if I was in an entirely new universe.

"We are inside my spaceship, which is by far the fastest way to travel extremely large distances." She said, as if it was common-knowledge. I simply stared at her with my mouth in an O-shape. After a while, I recovered my ability to speak.

"This is probably just another one of those strange dreams, and I probably just need to wake up soon and act better so I can stop having these nightmares…" I muttered, pacing as I did so. Jamie walked over to me and pinched me on the arm with twice as much force as there would have needed to be.

"You're not dreaming." She whispered mischievously. "Or should I pinch you again?" She asked, her fingernails getting into a ready position. I backed up onto the wall.

"NO! I mean, um, I believe you." I said. She looked at me, as if satisfied by what she had just accomplished. I turned to look at the spot where her sharp fingernails had broken my skin.

"Would you like some help with that?" She asked kindly, getting closer to look at what she had done.

"That's okay, I can clean it." I said, licking the wound. But it was a deep cut, and blood kept coming out.

"Actually, could you help me?" I whispered, a deep blush developing on my cheeks. She sprang up from where she stood.

"I'd love to!" She yelled enthusiastically, and walked over to me. She gently rolled her tongue over my wound, causing it to instantly heal.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, once again shocked by what she had done. She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"That's a secret. But because I've healed your wound, you now owe me a favor." She said with an impish grin.

"What do you want, then?" I questioned, staring back into her eyes, wondering what I could possibly do for somebody who had a spaceship and who could heal wounds with their tongue. She pulled a blind-fold from out of one of her pockets.

"I need your body." She whispered into my ear, her warm breath on my neck causing me to involuntarily moan. When I realized what she meant a few seconds later, I backed up further into the wall and put my arms out in front of my body to keep her from coming any closer.

"But that's wrong!" I yelled. She merely stared at me calmly when I said this, a grin still plastered on her face.

"How is it wrong?" She asked, keeping her calm stature as she continued to look at me.

"It's wrong because God wouldn't approve!" I yelled impatiently, because I knew for a fact that this _was_ common-knowledge.

"God doesn't exist." She said quietly. It took my brain a few seconds to register the sound that had come from her mouth.

"What are you talking about?! Of course he exists!" I yelled in outrage at the fact that she didn't believe in the existence of a divine-being that controls the entire universe.

"Trust me, he doesn't exist, because I have been everywhere in the universe, and God definitely doesn't exist, otherwise I would have met him." Jamie said, still staring directly into my eyes. When I realized what she said was true, tears started forming in my eyes.

"No…"

"June…"

"NO!" I screamed, wailing as I ran through the first door I saw, trying to escape the ugly truth that now chased after me as I ran. After a while, Jamie stopped chasing me, and I found myself alone in a dark room with walls made entirely of windows, the stars outside being the only thing to light the room.

I lay down on the ground and began to weep loudly when I was faced with the full impact of the horrible truth. After a while, Jamie must have finally found me, because when I took a break from sobbing she was sitting on an unseen piece of furniture, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Why did you take me away from that place?" I asked, searching for the answer in her eyes. "I would've still been happy there, believing in an all-powerful being guarding me, protecting me from the truth."

"I took you, because you're the most valuable thing in the universe." She answered in a mystifying voice. It took me a little bit to comprehend what she was telling me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused by how she had answered my question. It didn't make any sense. Even though nothing else seemed to make sense, either, this stood out the most as not making sense. How am I even the least bit valuable in any way?

"You are valuable, because you have a pure heart." Jamie said, her voice sounding somehow distant, even though she sat right beside me, gazing into my eyes with an incomprehensible force. Instead of trying to figure out what she meant by this, I simply blushed, realizing that any questions I asked would only be met with an answer that I wouldn't be able to understand in any way whatsoever. Even with darkness all around us, she saw my blush, and sweetly smiled at me.

With our eyes locked and my cheeks pink, her lips locked with mine. She pushed me onto the floor and deepened the kiss, our tongues once again circling around each other's. Moans now escaped from our lips, mine no longer involuntary. My body temperature felt like it had risen 100 degrees. Her hands quickly moved down to my exposed breasts, twisting my hard, pink nipples. The intensity was like no other, and my hands now moved to her shirt, hastily ripping it off.

After doing this, my hands moved to behind her bra, quickly snapping it off, so that we were now both shirtless. I then twisted her nipples, which also happened to be hard and pink. We were now both moaning and groping breasts. This continued for a few minutes longer, until wordlessly we decided to take things to another level.

Jamie reached down and unbuckled my skirt. She pulled my underwear down and then shoved her face into my overheated pussy. At first I gasped, and then I moaned. I quickly placed my hands onto the back of her head, thrusting my hips as I did so. The wonderful friction made me cum in less than a minute, my screams of pleasure continuing as I continued to thrust my hips into her face.

This lasted for several minutes, at the end of which she pulled her head from my thighs and looked up at me. Her face was red like mine. After seconds of silence, she smiled mischievously. That is when I remembered what came after this, and I turned over onto my hands and knees.

Now that I couldn't see what she did, Jamie took her time in putting her hands onto my ass, spreading my cheeks very slowly. She very slowly brought her lips to my butthole, blowing on the inside gently before bringing her tongue into the party. At first she slowly twirled her tongue around my anus, quickly reaching max speed. Jamie also put two fingers into my pussy, and slid them in and out as she licked.

If before my body had felt 100 degrees hotter, it now felt 1000 degrees hotter. The friction that I felt could not have been experienced to this degree in any other way. Like before, this made me release extremely quickly, orgasms occurring rapidly, one after another.

I screamed, I moaned, and I gasped, but nothing I did could've expressed how much I loved her right now. But eventually, she stopped doing this, too. I fell onto the floor, exhausted and gasping for breath. After a few minutes of lying there, she flipped me over. I now saw that Jamie looked as tired as I felt.

Still, while she kept panting, her facial expression came into the form of that plotting smile, her sweet eyes continuing to gaze into mine. I gave into that smile immediately, for there was something about it that could hypnotize me into being the slave of her desires. She turned around and again started to lick.

Her pussy was now in my face. At first I didn't know what to do, but as I moaned louder, I shoved my face into her pussy, grabbing her hips and thrusting her hips into my face as I did so. We were now in a 69 position. Even after just experiencing many orgasms, I still managed to have more. Because Jamie had not had any orgasms before, she now sprayed her fluids onto my face as she released over and over again.

Our lovemaking couldn't last forever, though, so we eventually had to stop. When we stopped, she pulled me onto the piece of previously unknown furniture, which I now realized to be a bed. As soon as I climbed into bed, rest came to me, and I slept peacefully in the bed for many hours. My sleep was uninterrupted by dreams, so I slept peacefully. When I awoke, it was still dark.

At first I thought that I was back at the academy, and that everything had just been one long and extremely satanic dream. When I saw who was in bed with me, however, I realized that everything must have really happened; otherwise Jamie wouldn't be sleeping at my side.

Even though all I had done was open my eyes, she still stirred awake when I did. She gazed into my eyes beautifully. Because of the little light there was with only stars above us to see, my blush was practically invisible, though Jamie managed to see me do so. She wrapped her arms around me, and even with the many hours of sleep that I'd had, I still managed to fall asleep wrapped in her arms.

When I woke up again, it was to the sound of my stomach growling. When I got up to go find food, she kept sleeping, and because I didn't want to wake her beautiful form again, I quietly left the room and into the dark hallway. I now understood that I had no idea how far I had run last night, so I ended up blindly walking along the hallway, not knowing which door led to which room.

Behind the first door I opened was a large closet full of clothes. When I remembered that I was naked, I took the first shirt and shorts I saw and put them on. For some reason, they seemed to fit me perfectly. I left the room, closing the door behind me.

The next door I opened had a whole wall filled with guns. Instead of guns that you would see on Earth, however, they looked like guns from science-fiction movies, with light-green triggers and a blue gun barrel. When I touched one of them, a large monitor appeared that had a touch-screen with a large picture of a keyboard and the words "Enter password:", and so I left the room.

The third room was full of jewels! There were gold, silver, bronze, swords, shields, and many other valuable objects, though none of them looked rusty. In fact, everything looked as if it was all brand new, but for some reason none of it was protected. It was as if Jamie wanted everything to be stolen, except because I didn't know what would happen if I touched anything, I decided to leave the room.

After opening the fourth door I saw, I found walls covered with pre-packaged food, with a microwave in the corner of the room. I took the plastic off of a cup of instant ramen noodles and put it into the microwave. I opened the microwave before the loud noise signaling the completion of the noodles would come on, because I still didn't want to wake her up. A few minutes after I started eating, Jamie came inside.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully. After seeing how tired she was, my face soured. "I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"Actually, you didn't wake me up, but when you went into my treasure room, the alarm that went off did." She said sleepily, taking a package of microwavable coffee and putting it inside the microwave.

"We can go back to sleep, if you want to." I said after she had finished her coffee, as we now sat at a small table in the middle of the room.

"Actually, we've almost arrived at our destination, so we have to stay awake until then." She said, though her eyes said "I'm dying of exhaustion!"

"Where are we going?" I asked, still confused about why we would need to go somewhere else.

"We're going to a small planet in the universe bordering yours." She said, and before I could be surprised about the existence of two universes, a voice said that we would be arriving in an hour.

"I guess it's time that we get ready." Jamie said, still naked from last night. We walked to the room with the clothes and she put on an outfit similar to the one I was wearing. We then walked to the room with the futuristic guns and when the monitor asked for the password, she typed in what looked to be a code about 400-digits long. She took two guns off the wall and gave one to me.

"What will I need this for?" I asked, holding a strangely shaped weapon in my hand, which felt like it weighed as much as air.

"Well, because we'll be aliens on this planet, and they will most likely be hostile towards us." She said, smiling mischievously. When I gave any thought to what I was doing, I realized what a strange situation I was in.


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrived, the voice told us that we'd landed in a place called "Mecha". We walked off of the ship, and I found myself standing on something metallic. When I looked around, everything was made of metal: the trees, the ground, the buildings in the distance, and strangely, the sky. We walked silently towards the buildings, our guns in our pockets, looking cautiously from side to side every once in a while.

Standing next to the buildings made me realize how tall they were. The buildings looked as if they went past the sky. Even though there was nobody around, it was surprisingly easy to breathe. Still, we kept walking quietly through the deserted streets, looking around at the repetitive buildings, all of them the same shape and size.

The only building that looked different was one that was half the size of the other buildings. Curiously, Jamie entered, myself following. A few seconds later, an alarm came on and the doors locked. Jamie pulled a large shield from mid-air and covered us with it. Bullets started flying at us from all directions.

After what felt like hours, the bullets stopped shooting and a man ran down the stairs. He was tall and young, which is strange, because he was the only man I'd seen on this planet so far. The man wore an annoyed expression on his face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He said, not noticing the large shield Jamie had that was now transforming into the huge blade I'd seen before. He was holding a gun similar to the ones me and Jamie had, except his looked smaller and weaker than ours.

"I don't think you're in a position to ask questions." Jamie said, pointing her gun at his head and holding the blade that was larger than him in her other hand. His eyes widened in terror as his gun slipped out of his hands and onto the floor. He ducked down and cradled his head in his hands, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Please don't kill me, I'll give you anything you want." The young man cried, his body taking a shape similar to a ball.

"Get off the floor and make me your leader!" Jamie yelled, glaring at him with an intensity that no normal person could ever make. I could only watch in horror as this took place, my eyes the size of tennis balls.

"Follow me, then, Master." He said, standing up and leading us to a small room on the top floor of the building. I continued to stare at Jamie in shock as she followed the man into the room, her gun never leaving the sight of his head.

The room was full of computers with hundreds of numbers displaying on each of the monitors. Someone sat at each of the computers, typing too fast to see their fingers. When we walked inside and saw Jamie holding her gun to the man's head, they stopped typing and turned to watch. I followed her through the room, eyes never leaving us, until Jamie sat down in a chair at the front of the room.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered into her ear. At first it looked like she hadn't heard what I said, but after a few seconds she turned to look at me, her face still in the form of that horrible expression.

"Do you remember that thing that you saw that looked like me? This is that same creature." She replied, her eyes still locked on the humanlike-creature. As she said this, the creature suddenly turned into the satanic beast I had seen before. Instead of flying towards me, it sped through the air to the back of the room, its claws grasping what looked like armor. Somehow, it dodged all of the bullets that Jamie shot, and the armor clamped itself onto the body of the monster, so that bullets would no longer affect them.

While these events occurred, the people that had been typing at the computers pulled guns out of their pockets and started shooting at us. Jamie's sword turned into a massive shield just in time to protect us from the deadly ammunition coming from the guns. The flying creature came at the shield with all of their power, though they failed in puncturing the hard metallic material, though it tried many times.

Because of the armor the beast wore, the material of the shield didn't affect the body of the demon, so that it kept ramming into the shield with full force, until it eventually gave up. The people ceased fire and the room went silent, everybody waiting for something to happen. I held my breath, the tension increasing rapidly. The sound of a pen dropping would be equivalent to the sound of thunder.

Then, the demon shrieked something in an incomprehensible language, and everything faded to darkness. It was like when I had been wearing the blindfold, except even darker and scarier. I called out to Jamie, but I heard no voice respond to my call in the blackness that consumed my surroundings. I tried moving, but my body was bound to the floor by invisible chains.

Then I saw the demon. They sat far away in the darkness, yet I saw their form clearly. They floated toward me, until their ugly features were mere inches from my face.

"Where am I?!" I yelled. "Where am I, and where is Jamie?!" I was shrieking in hysterics now, though I didn't care. I needed Jamie. I loved her. The demon laughed.

"Is that what you call that _thing_, the true demon?" She said. Her voice sounded so feminine and _real_, realer than Jamie's voice.

"What are you talking about?! Jamie is the one who saved me from you, because you're the demon manipulating me!" I screamed at the top of my lunges. For a moment, she stared into my eyes. Then, she transformed into a perfect imitation of Jamie.

"But I _am_ Jamie!" she said, with a voice that sounded exactly like Jamie's voice. I looked away.

"No you aren't! You're just trying to manipulate me!" I yelled. The demon came over to where I was starring at to look me in the eyes.

"June, I've come to rescue you from this demon." The imposter said with a triumphant look on their face. She took my face into her hands and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Jamie, is that really you?" I asked, my thoughts of the demon leaving.

"NO!" She yelled loudly, turning back into the demon. I screamed. She laughed.

"You are _so_ easy to manipulate! No wonder you haven't seen the true side of _Jamie_ yet!" I could only look at her now. "Do you know why she has sex with you? She's _using_ you to slay _God_!" She said with anger in her eyes. I looked at her with a confused face.

"But she said that God doesn't exist." I said with a quiet voice. She laughed very loudly.

"She's a demon like me! She's using you, the purest spirit in the world, to get to God!" She said maniacally, continuing to laugh in my face. If I hadn't been confused before, I certainly was now.

"What are you talking about?! She said that God doesn't exist!" I yelled in outrage. Tears freely rolled down my cheeks at this point. She put on an artificial face of sympathy and understanding and looked me in the eyes.

"Oh, June, you poor misunderstood and clueless girl," She said, shaking her head. "If only you had known that your _dear_ Jamie was just using you, perhaps then you would've-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Jamie yelled, sprinting into the room and tackling the other beast to the ground. "DON'T TELL HER ANY MORE!"

"Ah, Jamie, nice of you to finally join us." The demon said, greeting Jamie as somebody would greet an old friend.

"What information have you told June?!" Jamie asked, fury easily visible in her eyes, which I now noticed to be a reddish color.

"I have told her of our plans, so now that she knows, we will have to quickly rape her if we want to reach God." The demon said, ripping my clothes off.

"I'm sorry June." Jamie said, and they fucked me until they found God, who they quickly destroyed.


End file.
